


Daddy Sweater

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Lap Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: There was something that sweater and those glasses that just did it for her.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shattered [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 7





	Daddy Sweater

Alice scrubbed at her skin as she washed off in the shower, her skin turning bright red from her constant scrubbing. She hummed softly and rinsed off, twisting under the stream of hot water. She smiled widely, turning off the shower and stepping out to dry off.

She had to get as clean as possible. She'd already washed her bedding and clothes, left her window open for a few hours, and lit a candle after she closed her window, ensuring everything smelled as fresh and clean as possible. She even pushed Nitro Zeus away when he started fondling her in the laundry room, sending him off sulking.

Her favorite Daddy was coming home, after all. And it had been far too long since he was home.

She tugged on a red sheer nightgown and matching panties, snagging her phone off the nightstand. She bounced on her heels at the text from Ironhide and smiled widely, ruffling her hair with a towel quickly. She brushed through it with her fingers, slipping out and making a beeline for Optimus' office.

Lightly knocking, she took a deep breath before hearing that wonderfully deep voice say, "Come in."

She slowly pushed it open and peeked in, her eyes landing on him and sending a shock straight between her legs. He was wearing one of his sweaters, a simple beige with the few buttons undone and his reading glasses were perched on his nose as he looked over some papers. His hair was messed up in that way that told her he had been combing his fingers through it.

He glanced up and inhaled deeply. "Alice."

She could've melted through the floor at the familiar rumble of his voice. "Optimus."

He set the papers down and motioned her to him. She nudged the door shut and quickly stepped forward, latching her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He gently gripped her thighs and guided her into his lap, leaning back slightly in his chair.

She purred softly as she leaned into him and curled her fingers in his shirt. "I missed you."

He smiled softly, rubbing her thighs with his thumbs. "I missed you, too."

She tucked her face down to nuzzle against his neck and pressed as close as possible. "I love you."

He gently squeezed her thighs, holding her close. "I love you, too. You smell positively delicatable."

She purred softly, arching her back slightly. "Thanks. I used a cupcake soap."

He rumbled softly, his chest practically vibrating. "I know I just got back, but would you mind making love with me?"

She smiled widely, wiggling her hips some. "I would love to. Um, can you, nevermind."

He raised an eyebrow, leaning back and gently nudging her chin with his hand to look up at him. "What is it?"

She squirmed, glancing down and tugging gently at his shirt. "I really like the shirt and glasses."

He tilted his head slightly, peering at her over the edge of his glasses. He blinked and smiled at her when he realized. "I can leave them on if you would like me to."

She nodded slightly, glancing away from him. "I like that a lot."

He smiled and gently guided her into a kiss, holding her close. She tilted her head slightly to avoid the glasses and he held her thighs, slowly returning the kiss. He slid his fingers to the waistband of her panties and rumbled softly, tracing them and dipping his fingertips under the edges teasingly.

She moved her hips in an attempt to encourage him and softly whined when he pulled his hands away. He chuckled softly and gently gripped her hips, guiding her to stand up. She stood up and he leaned forward, kissing her stomach and holding her hips.

She flushed and glanced away, shuffling her feet. "Opt..."

He glanced up and lightly smirked, tugging her panties down slowly. "Yes?"

She spared a quick glanced down at him and flushed brighter, curling her fingers in his shirt. She let out a soft squeak and licked her lips, biting her lower lip. He was so hot in those glasses.

He slid her panties down and guided them off her, kissing gently down her stomach and her hips. He inhaled deeply and rumbled lowly, her sweet scent jolting straight to his cock. He sat up straight and smiled up at her, gently rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

"Alice, can you come help me with this?"

She looked at him and nodded rapidly, taking a deep breath. Only a few kisses and she was this riled up already. "Yeah, totally."

He chuckled softly and she knelt down, gently tugging his belt buckle loose. She tugged the button under it loose and carerfully tugged them down when he lifted his hips. She shifted and knelt down, gently stroking his cock in her hands.

He gently combed his fingers through her damn hair and smiled softly. "Your hair's so cute when it air dries."

She flushed brightly and glanced up at him. "It's not."

He tilted his head and gently curled a piece around his finger. "It is. Why don't you come sit in my lap? I won't last long with that wonderful mouth you have."

She wiggled slightly and stood up before slowly straddling his lap. He held her hip with one hand and slowly guided her down, a low moan in his throat. She moaned and gripped his shoulders.

He gently guided her to move and reached up to tweak a nipple through her nightgown. She moaned and arched into his hand, moving her hips. He lightly smirked and guided her closer, pressing his lips to hers in an open-mouthed kiss.

She rocked her hips and hugged his neck, rubbing her tongue against his. He softly growled and tightened his grip on her hips, guiding her to move faster. She moved with his guidance and moaned into his shoulder, her short claws pressing into his shirt.

He tucked his nose against her neck and nipped on the soft skin, forcing her to move in faster, shallower movements. He softly growled when he swiftly came, pulling her hips against his. He reached between them, his fingers rubbing her clit quickly.

She moaned against his shoulder, clenching around him as she came. She pressed close and mewled softly when he kept rubbing her tender clit. She swiftly came again with a moan, pressing her mouth against his neck.

He pulled his hand away and hugged her waist, kissing her temple and cheek slowly. "I love you, princess."

She purred softly, tilting her head and kissing his cheek. "I love you, daddy."


End file.
